xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammy Gueterman
Tammy Gueterman is a deep-cover agent for the Galactic Federation. She is also, possibly as a disguise, a student at Harry Herpson High School and a friend of Summer Smith. She became engaged to Birdperson and planned a wedding as a ploy to gather as many enemies of the Galactic Federation in one location in order to capture and arrest them. She is voiced by Cassie Steele. Biography Tammy made her first appearance in the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", where she made a brief cameo in the audience during Mr. Meeseek's assembly about the benefits of a friendship with Summer, and can be seen gathering around her afterward. She makes another cameo appearance, and dies in Rick Potion No. 9. An alternate version of Tammy appeared again and had her first major role in the episode "Ricksy Business" at Rick and Summer's party. After seeing Brad arrive at Rick and Summer's party she asks her friend to mess up her hair so she looks drunk. Tammy however starts talking to Birdperson who is apprehensive about Tammy's overt desires. When Bird Person tells Tammy that he is not looking for a soul-bond Tammy responds by whispering something in Birdperson's ear to which he replies "I believe Birdperson can arrange that". Ultimately Tammy goes home with Birdperson at the end of the party. She later appears in "Get Schwifty" in Birdperson's home, casually dressed in a robe (implying their relationship has continued) and making a sly innuendo that Birdperson finds uncomfortable. She is later seen watching the transmission of the events back on Earth with horror. In the last episode of season 2, The Wedding Squanchers, Tammy reveals during the wedding reception speech that she is a deep cover agent working for the Galactic Federation. After declaring that everyone at the reception is under arrest she shoots a surprised Birdperson several times in the torso with a laser rifle after he ignores her order to sit down. In the ensuing shoot-out she exchanges fire with Rick and is last seen falling over with Squanchy stepping on her foot. Tammy's parents are Pat and Dona Gueterman. They briefly engage in conversation with Jerry and Beth before the ceremony and are later revealed to be cyborgs. Both fall off the back of the flying vehicle that the Smith family uses to escape the reception while it's mid-air. Appearance Tammy is a teenage, white female with short, fringy brown hair. She wears a blue sweater and tan pants. Personality Tammy is a typical, everyday schoolgirl. She is also very insecure and worrisome, with a lot of social anxiety. Her biggest problem is that she doesn't have a boyfriend and she feels like she needs to act cool in front of them by doing immoral things such as drinking and watching abnormal kinds of pornography. She's very boy crazy, overall and some of the porn she watches, such as bukkake, interests that part of her. When she started dating Birdperson, she was finally happy and secure with her life, but she was still very sex-crazed around him and didn't hesitate to keep those feelings private when other people were around. In the episode The Wedding Squanchers, it was revealed that her entire character was fake, and that she was just an undercover agent from the Galactic Federation who put on a fake persona for a period of time, in order to catch Rick Sanchez, meaning all of this was fake. Episode Appearances * Meeseeks and Destroy * Rick Potion #9 * Ricksy Business * Get Schwifty * The Wedding Squanchers Trivia * She likes watching Bukkake but she doesn't know if she would ever do it.1 * She goes through three different tones of voice. One before encountering Birdperson, one when she meets Birdperson, and another after she turns on the wedding. Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Traitor Category:Murder Category:Double Agent Category:Gunslinger Category:Police Force Category:Stealth Force Category:Female Category:Rick Sanchez Rogues Gallery Category:Americans Category:Spy